The Space Between Joey and Rachel
by Gabe
Summary: No matter how meant to be some people are, sometimes there is simply too much distance to overcome. Based on the song The Space Between by Dave Matthews Band.


The Space Between Joey and Rachel  
  
You cannot quit me so quickly  
  
There's no hope in you for me  
  
No corner you could squeeze me  
  
But I got all the time for you, love  
  
Joey: Look, I know sometimes it'll be hard, okay? But, it'll also be really…really great. Please Rachel! I-I-I really want you to stay.  
  
Rachel: I want me to stay too.  
  
The Space Between  
  
The tears we cry  
  
Rachel: Aren't you scared?  
  
Joey: Terrified.  
  
Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more  
  
Rachel: What? You act like it's Citizen Kane or something.  
  
Joey: Have you ever tried to sit through Citizen Kane.  
  
Rachel: Yeah. It's really boring.  
  
The Space Between  
  
The wicked lies we tell  
  
And hope to keep safe from the pain  
  
Joey: It's just a crush. That's all.  
  
But will I hold you again?  
  
Joey: If you're gonna be living with anyone, it should be the father of your baby.  
  
Rachel: You don't wanna live with me anymore?  
  
Joey: No I LOVE living with you…  
  
These fickle, fuddled words confuse me  
  
Like 'Will it rain today?'  
  
Waste the hours with talking, talking  
  
These twisted games we're playing  
  
Joey: (thinking) Everything is gonna be fine. It's just a crush.  
  
Rachel: Hi sweetie.  
  
Joey: (thinking) I love you.  
  
We're strange allies  
  
With warring hearts  
  
What wild-eyed beast you be  
  
Rachel: Joey, you're…you're just confused. You're mind is just clouded.  
  
Joey: That's funny…because things have never seemed so clear.  
  
The Space Between  
  
The wicked lies we tell  
  
And hope to keep safe from the pain  
  
Joey: I did it! The feelings are gone!  
  
Rachel: Oh that's great Joey!  
  
Will I hold you again?  
  
Chandler: So your feelings are really gone?  
  
Joey: No.  
  
Will I hold…  
  
Joey: They're stronger than ever.  
  
Look at us spinning out in  
  
The madness of a roller coaster  
  
Joey: Move back in with me Rach.  
  
Rachel: Joey, why would you want me to do that?  
  
Joey: Because I love you.  
  
You know you went off like a devil  
  
In a church in the middle of a crowded room  
  
Rachel: Joey! You can't love me!  
  
Joey: Why not?!  
  
Rachel: Because I'm having a baby Joey! I'm having Ross' baby.  
  
All we can do, my love  
  
Is hope we don't take this ship down  
  
Rachel: We have to be just friends.  
  
Joey: I don't know if I can do that.  
  
The Space Between  
  
Where you're smiling high  
  
Is where you'll find me if I get to go  
  
Ross: She's here! My daughter is here!  
  
Rachel: Oh my god…this is my daughter…this is our daughter…  
  
Monica: I'm so happy for you two.  
  
Joey: Yeah…me too.  
  
The Space Between  
  
The bullets in our firefight  
  
Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you  
  
Rachel: What's going on Joey?  
  
Joey: It's finally happened. I'm going to LA.  
  
Rachel: You're leaving?  
  
Joey: Yeah. But it's not like that means anything to you.  
  
The rain that falls  
  
Splash in your heart  
  
Ran like sadness down the window into...  
  
Rachel: Joey. Don't go.  
  
Joey: I don't have a reason to stay.  
  
The Space Between  
  
Our wicked lies  
  
Is where we hope to keep safe from pain  
  
Ross: I know.  
  
Rachel: You know what?  
  
Ross: I know how you feel about Joey.  
  
Rachel: What are you talking about…  
  
Ross: Go.  
  
Rachel: What?  
  
Ross: Go. Stop him.  
  
Take my hand  
  
'Cause we're walking out of here  
  
Rachel: Joey! I can't let you go.  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Rachel: We're leaving this airport.  
  
Joey: No we're not.  
  
Rachel: We're leaving this airport. Together.  
  
Oh, right out of here  
  
Love is all we need here  
  
Joey: What is everyone gonna say?  
  
Rachel: It doesn't matter.  
  
Joey: Why not?  
  
Rachel: Because we're in love.  
  
The Space Between  
  
What's wrong and right  
  
Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you  
  
Rachel: This is risky Joey. It's borderline wrong.  
  
Joey: It's worth the risk…it feels to right to ignore…  
  
The Space Between  
  
Joey: Rachel Green…will you marry me?  
  
Your heart and mine  
  
Rachel: I do.  
  
Is the space we'll fill with time  
  
Joey: I do.  
  
The Space Between...  
  
You may kiss the bride. 


End file.
